Kujara Masakari
Kujara Masakari Kujara Masakari is a young islander within the canon of Oath to Memories. He is a mute, playful individual, often accompanied by a fairy named Asana. __TOC__ Appearance Kujara is incredibly small in stature, only just above 5 feet tall. His skin has deep tan tone, likely due to his origins on a tropical island at sea. Despite his tiny figure, he is quite muscular, sporting muscles naturally built from a lifestyle of hunting, climbing, fishing and swimming. His hair is long and purple, and his eyes are blue. These colors shift depending on what element he is channeling at the time. Below is a list of elements and corresponding colors/textures: * Earth ** Hair: Vines/Leaves ** Eyes: Yellow Orbs * Fire ** Hair: Flame ** Eyes: Orange * Water ** Hair: Mist ** Eyes: Deep Blue * Toxic ** Hair: Green ** Eyes: Green * Ice ** Hair: Ice Shards ** Eyes: Ice Blue Personality Despite a somewhat tragic history, Kujara tends to often be carefree and energetic, as if unaware of the sad nature of his past. Despite his inability to speak, he goes out of his way to communicate and make friends. He does not often like conflict, electing not to fight unless threatened. His greatest joy can be found through his stomach, devouring copious amounts of food, which doesn't seem quite possible with his stature. It can be assumed that his metabolism is absurdly high. One important note is that during elemental channeling, it is likely that Kujara's demeanor can change to reflect whatever element he is using. An example of this behavior can be noted in his quiet, serene nature when channeling earth. History Early Life Kujara Masakari was born on the tropical island of Baccus. In quite the contrast to Termina, Baccus is a small and simple civilization, failing to utilize much of the technology that other parts of the world now possess. In his infancy, Kujara was left orphaned due to the death of his parents during a horrendous storm. This same storm resulted in his own injury, permanently damaging his vocal cords. However, were it not for the protection provided by his mother, the infant would have likely perished as well. With no other family to raise him, the other residents of his village took to bringing him up instead. Each provided the young Kujara with different lessons and skills, allowing him to grow into his childhood already capable of taking care of himself. Though he had many role models and guardians, none had looked after Kujara better than the young fairy, Asana. In a small amount of time, the fairy had grown attached to the child, always watching over him through the lessons he was taught. As a child, Kujara constantly left the watch of his caretakers, giving them copious amounts of stress and anxiety. Though reluctant, Asana would follow along in his adventures, still keeping a close eye on him. While many tried to force him into schooling, his short attention span always caused him to simply leave to pursue something more entertaining. The islander slowly began to drift away from those who took him in, spending more time away from them, and even building multiple shelters of his own around the island. Much of his time was spent fishing, climbing, or exploring every inch of his island home. Leading into his teenage years, nobody would know the geography of Baccus better. In time, however, Kujara's hunger for exploration only grew, somehow still unable to settle down comfortably. With another visit back to his home village, the islander ran into another longtime friend, the large, quiet Mako Rutledge. Though rarely heard to speak, Mako seemed to go on and on about the land of Termina. He spoke if its grand scale and fascinating technology. The description was more than enough to grab the attention of both Asana and Kujara, and the two stowed away on Mako's ship, completely unknown by him. Even now, Mako is unaware that the pair followed him to Termina. Termina Beginnings/Dream Arc Traveling to Termina without any form of currency very quickly put Kujara and Asana into difficult positions. The islander would often resort to fishing and hunting for his meals, inevitably going hungry some nights. The same could be said for his shelter situation, holding himself up wherever he could manage. For weeks, he continued this lifestyle, until meeting Gregor Ironhold. After Asana mentioned the twos desperate search for a job, Gregor stepped in, providing them a small lone to live off of in the meantime. With this money, Kujara purchased for clothing and equipment for himself to easier survive the varied conditions of Termina. This expanded his hunting routes and exploration, taking him to Snowhead, the Southern Swamp, and Great Bay. Shortly after this time, he was hired as an assistant at Agate Aldric's Curiosity Shop. Around this time, residents of Termina began to receive constant nightmares due to the meddling of the Dream Spirit, Yume. For whatever reason, during this time, Kujara and Asana seemed to go unfazed by these nightmares, seemingly being seen as too unimportant to focus on. During this time, the amnesiac, Uni was brought into the shop by Gol, one of Termina's vigilantes. After recovering from her injuries and meeting Kujara, Uni quickly sensed a power hidden within his body, something he was completely unaware of. From his essence, she was able to manifest a brilliant, green seed imbued with the power of Earth. Upon touching the seed, Kujara's form instantly began to change, shifting him into an elemental golem. His skin had taken the texture of hardened tree bark, and his hair twisted into leaves and vines. The islander was then left with the knowledge that this form was only the first of ones he could take, forever changing his life. Kujara and Asana had only met Yume after his capture during Phase 3 of the Dream Arc. However, after this capture, Kujara, Asana, and Xander Aldric were sent by Agate to Hyrule with the purpose of artifact hunting. An abandoned, decrepit manor was said to contain countless treasures inside, a perfect opportunity for treasure hunters. With the mansion said to be overrun by moblin camps, the three were requested to go together to watch each other's backs. This became a perfect opportunity for Kujara to test his newfound power, handling one on one combat with relative ease. After returning with artifacts of Yume's previous life, Kujara has mostly kept to the Curiosity Shop, working hard and enjoying his new life. He had also sent Gregor Ironhold a purple rupee after saving money. Sheikah Arc Much of the events within the Sheikah Arc were purposely kept from Kujara, specifically from Agate Aldric and Yon Valencieth, seemingly to keep his spirit up. Despite this, Kujara witnessed the aftermath of Zolf's Address, watching multiple injured victims flood into the Curiosity Shop, including Xander Aldric. Before Agate had even arrived downstairs, the islander was tending to the wounded. He shifted into his earthen form again, and began to display a new ability previously unknown to even him. In this form, Kujara found the ability to produce a healing, sterile clay which could ease wounds when covering them. With this substance, he sealed the wounds of Xander and Yoake, ensuring their recovery. Later in time, he would come to use this same strategy on Elra Kelcyne after her escape. Kujara and Yon both played similar roles during the time the sheikah were missing, using whatever talents and skills they could to assist any injured by Zolf's cult. Kujara has been especially busy in recent days, following the liberation of the prisoners. Abilities Only in recent month has Kujara discovered an astonishing ability that sleeps within him. His body is capable of acting as a prime conduit for elemental energy, channeling different magics with ease. These elemental magics change his form entirely, warping him into a humanoid version of whatever element he possesses. Currently, he only has one item which allows this change, being a seed embedded with the power of earth. Trivia * Kujara is loosely based on the character, "Tomba". * Not only is Kujara mute, but his primary language is not common, rather it is the language native to his island home. This means he is also mostly illiterate with common, barely able to read and write it. * Kujara's name is taken from the bird of the same name from "Tomba! 2" * Kujara's home island of Baccus is a direct reference to the lake village within Tomba, sharing the same name. * Kujara's fairy companion, Asana, is unable to heal wounds. * Asana's name comes from a computer application used to track and manage projects. Category:Characters